


Untitled (birthday blowjob)

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants to wake Jensen up with a birthday blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (birthday blowjob)

Jensen's not _technically_ awake until he's had at least one cup of coffee, Jared rationalizes desperately when he hears Jensen coming down the stairs, ten minutes before schedule, on his birthday. The coffee's on, thank goodness, but Jared hasn't had a chance to shower after his run with the dogs, and he was planning on getting back into bed and rousing his boyfriend with the obligatory (and highly enjoyable) birthday morning blowjob.

He's going to have to improvise, all of a sudden, but damned if he's skimping on his birthday duty.

"Mornin'," Jensen mumbles and makes a bee-line for the coffee maker, with no acknowledgment that it is, in fact, his special day. Thirty three, no less. He finds a mug in the cupboard without looking, and he's halfway through pouring by the time Jared makes up his mind. He grunts his disapproval when Jared crowds him from behind.

"Happy birthday," Jared says in his ear, and he can see the start of a smile on Jensen's face. "Turn around a sec."

Jensen turns and leans back against the counter, his eyes half-closed and his hands cupped protectively around the mug. Jared sinks to his knees and slides his hands up Jensen's strong legs, and Jensen takes a careful sip.

"I'm gonna spill on you," he warns, and Jared shakes his head.

"Better not."

"Might."

"Don't," Jared says, "or I'm leaving you hanging."

"Mm," Jensen agrees, and Jared opens his mouth against the soft bulge of Jensen's dick in his pajama pants. He breathes out slowly, rubbing his nose back and forth, and Jensen sighs above him. Jared hears him take another sip, obviously unable to help himself, and then set the mug aside. He grips the edge of the counter top and spreads his legs to make room for Jared.

His cock starts to swell under Jared's slow ministrations, and Jensen lets go of the counter to slide a hand into Jared's hair, moaning quietly. Jared loves the noises he makes, little hitches of breath and half-stifled groans, and he loves making him lose it and get loud. It's not that time, though, so he keeps just rubbing slowly with his cheek and nose and lips until Jensen's fully hard, tenting his pants and leaking.

Then Jared hooks his fingers in the waist of Jensen's pants and peels them down, still slow, until Jensen's cock springs out, the head wet with pre-come. Jared licks it delicately, and Jensen says, "Come on, dude."

"Shh," Jared says.

"It's my birthday."

"Hold your horses," Jared says, the reprimand muffled by the fact that he's pressing his nose against Jensen's pelvic bone and licking at the base of his dick.

"Fine," Jensen sighs, his fingers tightening briefly in Jared's hair, and Jared brushes his balls with his knuckles, and curls his fingers around Jensen's cock. He glances up to see Jensen chewing on his lower lip, his glasses sliding down his nose and his face all pink, and Jared opens his mouth around the head of his dick. It slides easily all the way to the back of his throat, and Jensen's hips hitch in surprise. Jared starts to suck him slowly at first, ducking deep and then pulling off to work his tongue around the head, and Jensen sets to murmuring encouragement, fingers flexing on the counter and hips shifting up and down.

Jared increases his speed, feeling Jensen's cock throb and his balls start to draw up, and Jensen puts his other hand in Jared's hair and pants as he rocks more deliberately. Jared braces his own hands on the cupboards behind Jensen and goes still, and Jensen chokes on a moan and starts to fuck his mouth. He's following Jared's lead and not rutting too hard or fast, but Jared closes his eyes and relaxes, letting Jensen use him up good. Jensen groans and cups the edge of Jared's jaw in one hand, fingers curled around his ear, and Jared's the one to moan that time.

"Gonna--" Jensen whispers, and Jared reaches up to grab a handful of his ass, urging him on. Jensen says, "Aw, fuck, Jared!" and comes, jamming his pelvis against Jared's chin and shooting down his throat, one hand tight in his hair and the other gentle against his neck. He shudders, groaning, and then goes limp against the counter.

Jared swallows and lets him slip from his mouth, and then rises to his feet and pins Jensen to the counter with his hips. His own dick is stiff in his shorts but it's not important.

"You awake now?" he asks, voice thick.

"Huh uh," Jensen says, fumbling for his coffee cup. "Even worse off now. Christ."

"Good, though?"

Jensen laughs. "You kidding me? Best birthday hello I ever had."


End file.
